BBVA Perú
is the Peruvian subsidiary of the Spanish bank Banco Bilbao Vizcaya Argentaria, also known as BBVA. Banco Continental 1951–1995 BBVA Peru was inaugurated in 1951 with the name of Banco Continental and its first logo was a ring circle with a silhouette of South America also in gold color cut by the letters "BANCO CONTINENTAL" in ITC Grouch typeface in gold color and on the right, the same name, but in the left position and also in gold color. BBVA Peru isotipo 1951-1995.png|Isotype 1995–1997 In 1995, with the purchase and privatization of the bank at the hands of Banco Bilbao Vizcaya (BBV), now known as Banco Bilbao Vizcaya Argentaria (BBVA), the globe was modified, now formed by a circle and the continent of South America now formed by seven horizontal white lines and below, the name "Banco Continental" in Rotis Semi Sans typeface in blue. BBVA Peru isotipo 1995-1997.png|Isotype BBVA Peru isotipo con fondo 1995-1997.png|Alternate isotype BBVA Peru logo con fondo 1995-1997.png|Alternate logo BBVA Peru logo horizontal 1995-1997.png|Horizontal logo BBVA Peru logo horizontal con fondo 1995-1997.png|Alternate horizontal logo BBV Banco Continental 1997–2000 In 1997, the logo was modified, eliminating the globe showing South America and replacing to the left the logo of the bank with the BBVA logo (then BBV) of that time, without the stars or the full name of the Spanish bank, surrounded by a blue square. BBVA Peru logo apilado 1997-2000.png|Stacked logo BBVA Peru logo con fondo 1997-2000.png|Alternate logo BBVA Peru logo apilado con fondo 1997-2000.png|Alternate stacked logo BBVA Banco Continental 2000–2011 With the merger of Argentaria with BBV and its subsequent change of name to BBVA, the logo was modified, with the new acronym and with the blue square stretching to a semi-rectangle. BBVA Peru logo apilado 2000-2011 (1).png|Stacked logo (1) BBVA Peru logo apilado 2000-2011 (2).png|Stacked logo (2) BBVA Peru logo apilado 2000-2011 (3).png|Stacked logo (3) BBVA Peru logo con eslogan 2004-2011.png|With slogan (2004-2011) BBVA Peru logo con fondo 2000-2011.png|Alternate logo BBVA Peru logo apilado con fondo 2000-2011 (1).png|Alternate stacked logo (1) BBVA Peru logo apilado con fondo 2000-2011 (2).png|Alternate stacked logo (2) BBVA Peru logo apilado con fondo 2000-2011 (3).png|Alternate stacked logo (3) BBVA Continental 2011–2019 In 2011, the word "Banco" was removed from the name to simply be called BBVA Continental. The logo was modified slightly, the blue semi-rectangle of the logo was removed and the word "Continental" happens to have a typography similar to Stag Sans and with the slightly modified blue tone, occasionally shown with six squares of blue tones that form a rectangle, BBVA alternative institutional logo. BBVA Peru logo apilado 2011-2019.png|Stacked logo BBVA Peru logo con barras 2011-2019.png|With bars BBVA Peru logo con eslogan 2011-2017.png|With slogan (2011-2017) BBVA Peru logo con barras y eslogan 2011-2017.png|With bars and slogan (2011-2017) BBVA Peru logo con eslogan 2017-2019.png|With slogan (2017-2019) BBVA Peru logo con barras y eslogan 2017-2019.png|With bars and slogan (2017-2019) BBVA Peru logo apilado con barras 2011-2019.png|Stacked logo with bars BBVA Peru logo con fondo 2011-2019.png|Alternate logo BBVA Peru logo apilado con fondo 2011-2019.png|Alternate stacked logo BBVA Perú 2019–present In 2019, with the corporate image unification of BBVA, the logo was changed and renamed BBVA Peru, with the same logo used by its matrix (BBVA with the last two arrow-shaped letters) The new name and logo was officially introduced on 10th June 2019.BBVA unifica su marca en todo el mundo y cambia su logo BBVA logo con eslogan 2019-presente.png|With slogan (2019-present) BBVA logo con fondo 2019-presente.png|Alternate logo BBVA logo con fondo y eslogan 2019-presente.png|Alternate logo with slogan References Category:Banks Category:Banks in Peru Category:BBVA Category:Peru